


Twist the recipe

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Competition, Cooking, How do I tag a remix work?, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Remix, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: A tv show, a love story in 5 episodes, and seven people to tell it.Next on your TV





	Twist the recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [get out of the kitchen (and into my arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831230) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> I admit choosing the piece to remix hadn’t been easy, but the Chef!AU was very cute and that helped with the final choice.
> 
> As there are many ways to remix a piece and I wanted to do something more than just a technical remix (i.e changing verb tenses, or narration), I thought it would be cool to explore different POVs.
> 
> I hope the result will be somehow enjoyable.
> 
> Betated by the lovely  Snarkybreeze/K 

 

  * **The external spectator**



 

 

There’s excitement in the air, excitement tasting like junk food snacks and hugged knees in a profusion of pillows, remote control at the ready. Eyes glued on television, murderous stare for anyone daring to approach the tv for anything but to sit down and watch.  Little jumping up and down the edge of the couch when the commercial claiming a duster can change your life finally leaves space to the opening sequence of “Absolute Chef.”

 

Complete with a captivating jingle.

 

Attentive search for eventual names from past editions, a quick decision for who support this time, a finger typing on Twitter.

  
  


The black-haired chef is kinda cute

 

***

 

  * ****Victor****



 

 

Victor is in heaven. Not only he is on one of the coolest cooking programs ever made, but he was also paired with the cutest boy ever. He smiles wide for the camera, leaning into the microphone for maximum dramatic effect when he reveals the reason for his being on the program. 

 

With such a cute chef at his side, even a person without hope like him can learn to cook. He will come home and be ready to feed Makkachin the best treats. 

And maybe stop eating only pre-heated food, scrambled eggs, and take away. It can't be that healthy, can it?

 

But the best part? The best part is when Yuuri pulls out a photo of the sweetest toy poodle. 

"We must absolutely have a doggy date*," Victor tells Yuuri the second the fuorionda is on. 

"What's his name?"

"Vicchan," Yuuri answers, scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed. 

"Vicchan! What a cute name."

 

Something inside Victor squeals.

 

***

 

 

  * ****Yuuri****



 

 

Yuuri can't breathe. His palms are sweating and he can't breathe. Still, he forces himself to, because he can't show weakness in front of his team-mate. He must be strong, he needs to be professional. 

 

Victor leaning against him makes Yuuri startle, yet for some reason, he doesn't escape the touch. Somehow, it's comforting. At least here he won't fail alone.

 

Oh dear, this is even worse! But before, Yuuri would have gone into a full panic attack over the guilt of having dragged someone else into his descent into failure. Victor says the only things Yuuri needs to hear at the moment. 

 

To not have been the worst. To believe there is still hope.

 

He is still crying, but the sobs come to a halt. He sniffs, drying his tears with his chef uniform sleeve, smelling the food on it. 

 

And that smell, despite all, is good. 

 

***

 

 

  * ****Anya****



 

 

Let's be honest, hosting a cooking program has its highs and lows: yes, you get to taste delicious dishes, but you also risk your tongue being permanently traumatised by some terrible culinary choice. There are great, inspiring moments of revenge and hope to witness, as well as tantrums, fighting and crying, oh so much crying.

 

Today, Anya doesn't know exactly how to feel. Maybe it has something to do with the fact it is St. Valentine’s Day and her ex-boyfriend still keep bothering her on Instagram. Maybe the mini-challenge, her personal choice and idea, is nothing but her personal coping mechanism. 

  
  


Her gaze follows Katsuki, intrigued above the others by him; she has hosted too many cooking programs to miss his nervousness, the same she saw in many like him, very good, but with unsteady nerves. Does he fear someone will claim Nikiforov for him? That young chef prodigy, Plisetsky, maybe?

 

Anya must admit Yuuri and Nikiforov make a very nice couple, their pair speaking of something more than just a competitive team - which wouldn’t be the first time friendship and, why not, love bloomed in between stoves and recipes. Their dishes always delivered \-  apart from that unfortunate episode with the spice, but judges gave points for boldness -

How strange would it be to see them working with someone else. 

 

Yuuri and Michele? Michele would leave the competition before he’d work with anyone other than Sara.  And JJ may be too exuberant for Yuuri. 

 

When the contestants get back to be judged, Anya can’t help but notice Yuuri’s red eyes.  Has he cried? By now he was famous for doing so after some challenges, but never so early.  Was it possible that she misjudged the solidity of the pair?

 

The doubt increases as she tastes the dessert, whose delicious flavour stands up to its excellent presentation. It isn’t rare for contestants to have panic attacks while in the kitchen due to unexpected requests, strict timeline and the general pressure of the race, but something is telling her this isn’t quite the case. 

 

No, there must have been something going between Katsuki and Nikiforov, something rooting in Nikiforov’s refusal to work with anyone other than Yuuri. Something they planned, if the prize-worthy dessert isn’t anything to go by and …

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Even as the professional she is, Anya takes her time to recover from having just witnessed the most awkward and yet passionate kiss in the history of reality shows. The cameras move quickly to shoot toward Katsuki, still tackled under the weight of Nikiforov right on his lap. The young cook, Plisetsky, is too shocked to even feign his usual distaste. Someone from the camera crew suggests they get a room. Anya can only agree.

  
  


“Well, dear listeners, I think it couldn’t have been a better way to end our Valentine episode!”

  
  


***

 

 

  * ****Sara****



 

 

Sara Crispino is angry. She is angry at so many things now it is difficult to choose where to start, but in the end, everything and all the faults sum up to her brother. 

Maybe the plan to allow him to be on the competition in hope he’ll see she doesn’t need protection anymore \-  she hasn’t since she was twelve \-  wasn’t as perfect as she thought it to be. It sounded all nice on paper, like who doesn’t like a siblings-based team? But apparently one needs more than blood-relation on paper to conquer the sympathy of the judges.

 

Especially when the siblings keep fighting. 

 

“You had to do this, didn’t you?” she hisses toward her brother, palm sweaty from the anger and the humiliation, seeing her last chance slipping from her fingers. God, even Plisetsky and Leroy, after weeks of bickering, had learnt some kind of collaboration. What’s worse is that she already tried to explain to Michele that she is the one in charge, a perfectly independent, strong woman, who needs no protection or help. Especially when his help causes more damage than ever.  She thought he would have learnt his lesson after the disaster with the spices in episode 3.

Michele had better start crying tonight when she packs and asks for a different hotel room. 

 

Words flow easily, strong with frustration, all the times they could have won the challenge and yet Michele ruined it all because what she prepared isn’t good enough. 

 

She glances at the judges, begging them with her eyes to instill some common sense into her brother’s mind, tell him she won’t burn herself on the stoves or cut herself with knives she has been handling since she was ten.

 

At her side, Michele looks truly sorry.

 

Maybe there is hope.

 

She is still going to sleep in a different room, though. And maybe try to exchange numbers with the dog guy, he is kind of sexy... 

 

***

 

 

  * ****Yuri****



 

 

For Yuri Plisetsky, it’s the perfect day. A winning day. The travel to Las Vegas  went smoothly, the jet-lag wasn’t that terrible and even JJ has been less of a pain in the ass than usual. 

Now, all he needs is some good breakfast and then … be prepared world.

 

And then, his good mood turns into disgust. Or maybe it’s disapproval. Yuri has still to decide. Anyway, blame it on the only two people - after JJ - able to ruin his very life.

 

Yuuri Katsuki may be a heck of a chef, even better than Yuri (though Yuri will never admit it out loud), but he has no sense of fashion to save his life. What is it with those pyjamas? Yuri doesn’t know.

Just like he doesn’t want to know anything about the oh-too-visible bruises on Yuuri’s neck.

 

Or why Yuuri’s jaw is supposedly sore. Watching him eat is already disgusting enough. thank you. Yuri lowers his head, trying to focus very hard in peeling an apple and cutting it into very tiny slices. 

 

He is about to ask where Victor is, considering he seems unable to stay away from Yuuri for more than few minutes, when, speak of the devil, he appears. 

Seeing him in such a messy state is kinda satisfactory, Yuri has to admit.

 

“What’s with that ring?”

 

Because, it’s kinda difficult not to notice it. Like it’s clear Victor is lying shamelessly when he chirps “nothing!” Just like Yuuri is lying. They are all lying and appeasing the room with their lovey-dovey-ing and Yuri can’t take it anymore. 

 

“You must admit they are cute,” JJ says some time later, as they prepare for the grand finale.

Yuri can’t deny they are.

“Over my dead body.”

 

***

 

 

  * ****The producer****



 

 

Somewhere, in his London Office, "Absolute Chef “ producer tosses a newspaper on the table.   
He picks up the phone.    
  
"I just had the best idea. Listen. _ Two hearts, one stove _ . Trust me.  It'll be a success"

  
  
  
  



End file.
